Am I Not Sexy Enough ?
by baektoyeol
Summary: Baek jealous saat Yeol memfollow model-model cantik di instagramnya. dan insecurity menggerogotinya dari dalam. Bukan karena dia tidak percaya pada Yeol, tapi karena dia tidak yakin apakah dirinya cukup untuk namjachingunya. Chanbaek . Baekyeol .


"Hey Yeol."

Baekhyun berdiri di pintu kamar hotel Chanyeol. Malam ini mereka baru saja sampai Dallas, untuk konser mereka selanjutnya besok hari. Baekhyun memakai bathrobe karena sebelum menuju kamar Chanyeol, dia mandi terlebih dahulu di kamar hotelnya sendiri.

"Hey Baek."

Chanyeol menyapa Baekhyun sambil menatap layar handphonenya. Baekhyun sedikit kesal karena Chanyeol tidak menoleh kepadanya sedikitpun. Dengan asyiknya Chanyeol masih bersandar di headboard ranjangnya.

Baekhyun kemudian menutup pintu kamar hotel Chanyeol.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun datang ke kamar Chanyeol segera setelah melihat postingan seorang fans yang men-tagnya kalau Chanyeol dan seorang model cantik saling follow di instagram.

Terbesit perasaan cemburu saat mengetahui hal itu, namun dia juga merasa kasihan pada gadis itu yang dibash oleh fans mereka.

"Wae Baekkie?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

Ucap Baekhyun sambil duduk di sebelah Chanyeol lalu memeluk pinggangnya. Kepalanya bersandar di dada bidang Chanyeol.

Mengetahui ada yang salah dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol meletakkan handphonenya di meja kecil sebelah ranjang.

"Hei-hei, wae? Gwenchana?"

Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun yang memejamkan matanya sambil memeluk pinggangnya erat.

"Hmmm." Baekhyun tidak berani menjawab, takut kalau-kalau airmatanya akan tumpah saat itu juga.

Chanyeol menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi Baekhyun.

"Baekhyunnie,, katakan padaku hm ?"

Baekhyun membuka matanya, menatap lurus ke arah Chanyeol. Membuat namja tinggi itu terkejut melihat mata Baekhyun yang sedikit berkaca-kaca.

"A-apa,, apa aku tidak.."

Baekhyun terdiam.

"Kau tidak apa Baek?"

Chanyeol menatap mata Baekhyun, mencoba mengerti apa yang akan dikatakan Baekhyun.

"Apa aku kurang sexy, Yeol?"

"Ha?"

Chanyeol sekarang yang bingung dengan perkataan namjachingunya ini.

"Apa aku sekarang tidak membuatmu tergoda sehingga kau mengidolakan model-model itu?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dalam, lalu tersenyum. Namjachingu nya ini sedang jealous ternyata.

"Hiya, Park Chanyeol! Kenapa kau malah tersenyum?!"

Baekhyun yang kesal karena Chanyeol tidak memberikan jawaban apapun malah sekarang tersenyum lebar, membuatnya berdiri dan berjalan kesal keluar dari kamar Chanyeol.

Tapi usahanya itu berhenti saat Chanyeol memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang.

"Baek baby, siapa bilang kau tidak menggodaku. Kau tahu, setiap aku melihatmu aku selalu ingin mendekapmu, setiap kau tertawa dengan yang lain ingin sekali aku menyimpanmu untuk diriku sendiri, ketika kau menggigit bibirmu aku berharap aku dapat menggantikanmu melakukannya, setiap kau berjalan berapa kali aku harus menahan diri untuk tidak menatap pantat sexymu Baek, setiap kau-"

Baekhyun dengan cepat berbalik dan berhasil membungkam Chanyeol dengan kecupan di bibirnya.

"Cheesyeol." Ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum

"Tapi kau suka saat aku seperti ini benarkan _Babe_ ." Chanyeol juga tersenyum menatap Baekhyun.

"Yep. Sudah aku mau kembali ke kamar, sepertinya kau sedang sibuk men-stalker model-model cantik."

Dengan cepat Chanyeol mendorong Baekhyun ke ranjang. Membuat Baekhyun berteriak kaget.

"Chanyeol!"

"Siapa bilang kau boleh pergi _baby_."

Chanyeol bergerak menindih tubuh Baekhyun yang lebih kecil darinya.

"Aku kan tidak sexy Yeol. Jadi menyingkirlah." Baekhyun mencoba bangun. Tapi Chanyeol dengan mudah kembali mendorongnya ke ranjang.

"Percayalah kau itu sangat sexy Baek. Lihatlah, kau datang dengan bathrobe seperti ini, menciumku, kemudian berada dibawahku membuat penisku sekarang bangun _Baek baby_."

Baekhyun melihat celana training yang dipakai , milik Chanyeol sudah menonjol meminta untuk dimanjakan.

"Ngghhh, Yeolliehh." Baekhyun mendesah saat Chanyeol menjilat cuping telinganya.

"Akan aku buktikan seberapa besar efek yang kau berikan padaku Baek, _terutama pada penisku_." Baekhyun melihat smirk Chanyeol dan tidak lupa, tatapan Chanyeol yang penuh nafsu.

" _Aaahhh- aahhh_."

Baekhyun tidak berhenti mendesah saat Chanyeol mencium lehernya, sesekali menggigit _collarbone_ nya memberikan sedikit bercak merah di sana.

Mendengar lenguhan sexy dari bibir Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol menyambar bibirnya dengan cepat, memainkan lidahnya didalam rongga hangat Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Saliva mengalir dari ujung bibir Baekhyun, pipi kemerahan, dan bibir yang sedikit bengkak. _Fuck_

Dengan cepat Chanyeol melepaskan kaosnya. Baekhyun meraba abs Chanyeol yang mulai terbentuk. Membuat Chanyeol menggeram, sentuhan dari tangan indah Baekhyun sungguh menggoda.

Chanyeol mencoba menarik lepas bathrobe Baekhyun.

"Tunggu Yeol."

"Wae?" Chanyeol sedikit bingung mendengar Baekhyun yang memintanya untuk menunggu, biasanya Baekhyun yang tidak sabar dan memohon untuk melakukannya dengan cepat.

Baekhyun membalik posisi mereka, membuat Chanyeol berbaring di ranjang. Baekhyun kemudian bergerak sehingga memunggungi Chanyeol. Lalu melepas bathrobe nya perlahan.

Chanyeol melihat handuk putih itu perlahan turun dan menampakkan kulit putih Baekhyun dan-

 _what.._

Pemandangan yang dilihat Chanyeol membuat bola matanya membesar hampir dua kali lipat.

 _What the fuck_

Byun _fucking_ Baekhyun memakai _panties_ berenda berwarna hitam yang menghiasi pantat sexynya.

" _Oh my god Baek. Shit. Your ass."_

Chanyeol tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya pada pantat Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menoleh dari bahunya menatap Chanyeol yang terpana membuatnya sedikit terkikih geli.

"Aku sudah membelinya lama, hanya saja aku belum sempat mencobanya, jadi aku kira malam ini mungkin saat yang tepat untuk memakainya."

" _Fuck,_ kenapa kau tidak memakainya dari dulu Baek."

Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol dengan sedikit membungkuk ke depan, membuat pantatnya tampak lebih menonjol.

" _Come here, Baek."_

Baekhyun memundurkan pantatnya sehingga berada tepat didepan wajah Chanyeol.

Segera Chanyeol meraba _panties_ Baekhyun dan meremas pantatnya.

" _Yeolliee.."_

Baekhyun menunduk, dilepaskannya celana Chanyeol, membuat penis besar itu mengenai wajahnya.

" _Yummy Yeol."_ Ucap Baekhyun saat menjilat precum Chanyeol.

Plak

Chanyeol memberi spank ke pantat Baekhyun, membuatnya sedikit bergoyang.

" _Again Yeol!"_

Plak

Plak

Plak

Setiap spank yang diberikan Chanyeol membuat penis Baekhyun semakin menegang. Kemudian Chanyeol mengelus bekas tanda merah tersebut. Ditariknya bagian tengah panties Baekhyun membuatnya dapat melihat pink hole Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memasukkan ujung penis Chanyeol ke dalam mulutnya

" _Yeess baby."_ Chanyeol melenguh, lidah Baekhyun lihai bermain dengan bagian sensitifnya

Dicium kemudian dijilatnya hole indah tersebut. Membuat Baekhyun menghisap junior Chanyeol lebih kuat.

" _Yeollie! More Yeol! Aaaah_."

Lenguhan dan geraman terdengar dari kamar tersebut. Lidah Chanyeol yang lihai keluar masuk hole Baekhyun dan penis Chanyeol yang dimanjakan oleh mulut dan jari indah Baekhyun.

" _Baek, I'm gonna_ -"

Baekhyun yang sedang men –deepthroating Chanyeol semakin memperkuat hisapannya.

" _Baek- Arrrghhh."_

Cairan putih Chanyeol memenuhi rongga mulut Baekhyun. Dengan cepat Baekhyun menelannya.

Baekhyun berbalik masih menindih Chanyeol hanya saja sekarang dirinya menatap namjachingunya yang sedang berusaha mengatur nafas.

Senyum penuh bangga menghiasi wajah namja cantik itu. Dengan jarinya Baekhyun mengambil sisa sperma Chanyeol yang merembes keluar dari bibirnya lalu dijilatnya dengan tatapan menggoda ke arah Chanyeol.

" _Shit Baek."_

"Wae Chanyeol? Tidak pernah sekalipun kau keluar lebih cepat daripada aku dan juga cairanmu tadi keluar hingga memenuhi tenggorokanku Yeol."

Chanyeol kemudian membalikkan posisi mereka. Diciumnya leher indah Baekhyun sambil satu jarinya masuk ke hole Baekhyun yang sudah licin karena salivanya.

 _"Aaaaah."_

 _"More Yeol!"_

Chanyeol memasukkan satu jari lagi, kemudian membuat gerakan scissor agar hole Baekhyun siap menerima penisnya yang mulai menegang kembali.

" _Faster! Please"_

Chanyeol mulai menyodokkan tiga jarinya ke dalam hole Baekhyun.

" _AAAKH!"_

Chanyeol menyodok sweet spot Baekhyun tanpa ampun. Punggungnya sedikit perih karena Baekhyun menggoreskan kukunya di sana.

 _"Deeper Yeol! Faster! Please! Aaaah! Aaah"_

Sambil menghisap nipple Baekhyun, sodokan pada holenya semakin cepat.

 _"Yeol, I'm- Aaaaah!"_

Baekhyun mengatur nafas. Cairannya merembes keluar, selain itu di perutnya, dan sebagian di dada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menjilat cairan Baekhyun hingga bersih. Kemudian memaju mundurkan jarinya yang sedari tadi masih berada di hole Baekhyun.

 _"So sexy Baek."_

 _"Yeol, aku masih sensitive."_

Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar, lenguhan sexy Baekhyun kembali terdengar.

Penis Baekhyun kemudian bangun kembali.

 _"Please Yeol, give me your big dick."_

 _"With pleasure princess."_

Dengan jarinya Chanyeol menarik bagian tengah panties itu ke samping, sehingga hole Baekhyun terlihat. Chanyeol memposisikan ujung penisnya ke hole Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak ingin melepaskan _panties_ nya ?"

"Tidak Baek, kau sangat sexy dengan _panties_ ini."

"Baiklah, lakukanlah Yeol."

 _"Still tight. Ngghhhh."_

Setelah seluruh penis Chanyeol masuk, dengan perlahan menggerakkan pinggangnya keluar masuk hole sempit itu.

 _"Aaaah-aaaaah Yeol! Yeollie! There!"_

 _"Baek baby! Ngghhh!"_

Chanyeol kemudian membalikkan Baekhyun dengan posisi menungging dan kembali memasukinya dari belakang.

Tidak ada kata-kata yang terdengar jelas selain erangan, geraman, lenguhan, dan series nama Baekhyun atau Chanyeol.

 _"Yeol,-"_

 _"Me too, Baek."_ Chanyeol mempercepat gerakannya.

 _"Aaaargghhh!"_

Sperma Chanyeol memenuhi hole Baekhyun, sedangkan sperma Baekhyun mengotori ranjang.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berbaring di ranjang.

"More?"

Tanya Chanyeol ke Baekhyun yang mengelus-ngelus abs dan nipple Chanyeol.

 _"Yes please."_

.

10 menit kemudian

Baekhyun menindih Chanyeol dan penis Chanyeol keluar masuk dengan cepat dari holenya.

25 menit kemudian

Dengan kaki dan tangan Baekhyun yang melingkar erat di tubuhnya, membuat Chanyeol berdiri dan menggerakkan pinggulnya sehingga penisnya melesak masuk ke dalam hole Baekhyun.

40 menit kemudian

Dengan posisi spooning, Chanyeol perlahan memasukkan penisnya, membuat Baekhyun memohon untuk mempercepat temponya.

.

.

"Haah."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang. Chanyeol meraik tubuh Baekhyun sehingga dapat memeluknya dengan erat. Setelah 4 ronde mereka tidak menghitung lagi berapa ronde yang mereka lakukan.

"Apa kau sudah percaya kalau kau itu lebih sexy dari mereka Baek?"

"Hmmm."

Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke dada Chanyeol.

"Jawab baby. Atau kita akan mulai ronde baru lagi."

Baekhyun tertawa. Dirinya sangat lelah, terutama pantatnya.

"Aku percaya Yeol."

Chanyeol mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun lembut.

"Walaupun mereka cantik, sexy, bo-"

"What?" Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Chanyeol kesal.

"Dengarkan dulu baby." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengecup bibir Baekhyun singkat.

"Baiklah lanjutkan." Baekhyun kembali menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Chanyeol.

"Yeah mereka memang model yang cantik, tapi kau lebih cantik, sexy, cute, dan semok _babe."_

"Hiya!" Baekhyun memukul dada Chanyeol manja. Membuat Chanyeol terkikih geli. _Cute._

"Dan juga hanya kau yang bisa membuat adikku bangun tanpa kau harus berusaha untuk membangunkannya."

Baekhyun tersenyum. Merasa puas mendengar jawaban Chanyeol.

"Aku lelah Yeol."

Chanyeol mendekap Baekhyun di lengannya dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh naked mereka berdua.

"Sleep baby."

"Hmm."

"Baek."

Baekhyun yang hampir memejamkan matanya sedikit terbangun karena Chanyeol. Membuatnya kembali menatap Chanyeol.

"I love you, Baekhyunnie."

"I love you too, Chanyeolliee."

.

.

END

Jeeeeeeng,, fic ini dibuat darurat malem waktu rame2 nya CY follow2 an itu, tapi koneksi jelek jadi baru bisa post sekarang, gara-gara aku ga bisa tidur mikirin Chanbaek. Hhahaha.

Seperti yang kalian tahu, ini terinspirasi dari Chanyeol yang ngefollow model cantik dari Australia itu. Kasian sampe dia di bash,, aku juga jealous sih, tapi ya mau gimana lagi. Jadi ngerasa sedih aja buat Chanyeol. Apalagi waktu foto yang sama Bora, sampe-sampe dia komen kalau mereka itu cuma ketemu gak ada apa-apa yang sebenernya Chanyeol gak perlu buat ngejelasin hal-hal kayak gitu. Kasihan Chanyeol nanti dia jadi ragu-ragu untuk berbuat sesuatu karena dia takut fans nya bakalan marah atau nge bash orang lain gara-gara dirinya.

Aku jealousnya sebenernya gara-gara aku percaya CHANBAEK IS REAL WITH ALL OF MY HEART. Fic ini ditulis karena _insecurity_ menggerogotiku dari dalam. Tapi aku gak bisa bohong, kadang-kadang muncul keraguan apa emang bener Chanyeol dan Baekhyun itu real. Dan aku gak bisa tidur, sedih, galau, ya gara-gara itu. Gak bisa ngebayangin lagi kayak waktu skandal dating Baekhyun (yang sebenernya sampe sekarang masih gak percaya juga sih) udah bisa buat aku nangis, hampir hiatus dari semua kabar exo karena ya itu sakit hati sama skandal itu.

Tapi balik lagi,

 **Respect our idol because they are human being too and being mature fans that make our oppa proud of us ^^**

Hahaha curhat nya panjang amat..

Maaf buat yang baca fic Call Me Daddy, masih dalam pematangan ide (a.k.a smut scene nya hhaha). Sebagai gantinya ada fic baru Chanbaek smut selain fic ini "Where is the Key" (huahahahaaha)

Oh iyaaaa ada yang nonton EXO'LUXION gak ? ^^ hhihi

-uta-


End file.
